


Remember the Fallen

by HecatesKiss



Series: Eavesdropping Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Lord Harry, Dark!Harry, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry visits Hogwarts for a Memorial</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Not J.K. Rowling. Not Beta'd. Not Making Money. Part III of the Eavesdropping AU.

The marker was cut from simple black marble. A name and dates with the words beloved son and friend engraved. Harry took a moment to kneel and gently spell a wreath of red and white roses into being. He visited the grave twice a year. Once on what would have been Ron’s birthday, and again on the day Voldemort had fallen. He stood, bowed his head briefly and then sank onto the black marble bench that was next to Ron’s final resting place.

Harry reached out and brushed his fingers over the sun warm marble. He smiled slightly. “Hey, mate. Its two years today. Yeah. Still doesn’t feel real, you know? I still expect to turn around some days and find you there. I don’t have a crazy man trying to kill me anymore. Even the Light has left me alone.”

Harry rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, “I am seen merely as a Dark Lord in title. I’m not out sowing havoc and chaos, because I don’t need to. We control a bloc of the Wizengamot. Nothing much has really changed here in the wizarding world.  Except for those that aren’t there. Fred and George miss you something dreadful. They’ve named an entire line of pranks after you, mate. They also named an entire ‘Dark Lord Potter’ line after me. Stuff that has had them hexed from here to Surrey and back. You’d love all of it, I’m sure.”

Harry patted the marker again, “Your mother is still shrieking at them for explosions though, even though they don’t experiment under her roof anymore. Well, mate, I’ll see you around, you know? Have to go attend the end of year celebrations at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was rather insistent. And Dark Lord or no, you do not say no to Minerva McGonagall when she tells you where to be. See you, mate.”

Harry stood, sheathed the yew wand he had won from his fallen opponent and stepped through the silencing wards he had erected around the gravesite. Four of his Phalanx stood in green and gold robes, hoods all raised, backs to him. He cleared his throat and they fell into position around him without a word.

No one outside of himself and the Phalanx knew exactly who was a member of the elite group. He had both men and women serving. Today he had a set of four men as his guards. He would be stepping into Hogwarts today, and so three of the group had drawn lots. Harry had reserved one spot for Draco. And no member of the Phalanx was going to argue Draco’s place at his Lord’s left hand. The Phalanx knew that the Dark Lord’s lover would protect him more fiercely than any other person in the group.

Harry skimmed his gaze over his guards. “Are we ready?”

Every head inclined in acquiescence.

“Very well then. On the count of three?” The Dark Lord Potter asked as he lifted the hood of his robes. His black and silver robes changed to green and gold, matching perfectly to that of his guards. Harry produced the yew and phoenix feather wand he now thought of as his own and he signaled. Three of the Phalanx apparated in sync. Harry and the last guard followed a second behind.

 

* * *

Harry landed easily, standing as one of the outside guard, easily facing outward and scanning the grounds, ready for battle, wand held at the ready. He sighed slightly when he found nothing of concern. He automatically pivoted inward with the other four corners as Minerva McGonagall stepped slightly forward, flanked on either side by a pair of crimson robed aurors.

Harry watched briefly as every one of his guard shuffled positions so that Harry was safely ensconced in the center without giving away the fact he had been on the edge on landing. Harry waited for his guard to settle into position, knowing Draco was standing at his forward left before they all sheathed their wands as one.

Harry lifted his hands and lowered his hood, his robes dropping the glamour that had protected him. He smirked slightly when the Headmistress of Hogwarts lifted an eyebrow. He didn’t have to prompt Draco or his right forward guard to slip aside, they did so and he offered a bow to the Headmistress.

“Welcome, Harry. You are a bit early, but no matter.” Minerva said with a slight smile as she stepped away from her pair of aurors and into Harry’s circle of guards. Harry flicked his fingers slightly and his guard dropped back a bit, giving the Aurors room to move in.

Harry offered his right arm to the Headmistress, which had all four of his guards hissing in breaths. He silenced any protest with a single glance. They all bowed their heads to him but tensed and let their hands fall to hover over wands. The pair of aurors traded confused glances but tensed.

Harry then led the Headmistress up to the school, readily putting his safety into the hands of his guard and the aurors. They chatted briefly over courses, arguing good naturedly over Defense, and the fact that ex Auror Michael Waverly had survived his second year as DADA teacher. Harry and Minerva both paused briefly at the pillar and plaque that commemorated the defeat of Tom Riddle. Harry simply shook his head while Minerva tightened her grip on his arm.

“We are at peace, Harry. That was what Albus wanted most. I just wish Severus had lived to see this.” Minerva said sadly.

Harry reached out his left hand, palm up, as they walked. A small vial of cut crystal calming draught was placed in his waiting hand. He passed it to the Headmistress, ignoring the way both of the aurors tensed.

“With the compliments of my Potion’s Master.” Harry said quietly. He watched the Headmistress trace a thumb over the cut crystal serpent and cauldron maker’s mark. She smiled slightly, eyes flaring briefly wide.

“Please thank your Potion’s Master for me.” She said quietly.

“I will pass on your kind words to him.” Harry said softly as they paused at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the main entrance. Harry looked up and inclined his head slightly to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic. He started up the stairs, Minerva’s hand still nestled firmly at his right elbow.

At the top he easily passed the Headmistress’ into the Minister’s care, giving her a slight bow before he stepped aside and allowed his guard to close around him. He waited for the minister and Headmistress to proceed his group into the Great Hall.

Two of his guards checked the room before he was allowed through the door. He sighed slightly, but allowed it. He settled easily into the chair at the left of the Headmistress while to her right hand sat the Minister for Magic. Harry surveyed the Hall, right hand resting in his lap, left setting easy on the arm of the carved silver chair.

His eyes swept the room, quietly picking out several children of his followers, when they met his eyes briefly he nodded slightly to them, acknowledging them. He maintained a neutral mask as many of the younger years blushed and looked away. Several of the older children, especially the seventh years, bowed their heads in quiet respect. He had not marked any new followers in two years, having marked a handful right after the final battle. No others had yet approached him asking for the Dark Phoenix. He left that choice up to each individual, and they would have to approach him personally.

Harry’s attention politely swung to the Headmistress as she rose and made her speech. He applauded at the appropriate spaces and remained still when the Minister got up and made his speech. He again listened politely, applauded where appropriate and lifted his left hand and nodded his head when Kingsley shot him a sidelong glance.

Harry rose when Kingsley stepped away from the podium. He stepped before the podium and smirked slightly when several heads in the audience automatically dipped as he let his eyes drift over them, pausing on various followers, letting their marks heat slightly as he focused his attention on them. Lucius Malfoy made his acknowledgement correctly, holding his head bowed until Harry had moved on. Remus Lupin dipped his head briefly but met Harry’s gaze head on. Harry’s lips twitched slightly.

“Two years ago today I took the title of Lord Slytherin from Tom Riddle by right of conquest. This granted me everything he held, every oath sworn. His Death Eaters became my Dark Phoenixes. I did what the wizarding world required of me, and then withdrew, my duty finished. Nothing has changed in two years. The last Dark Lord remains dead and although not forgotten, unlamented at the very best. I call on you all instead to remember the fallen. People who gave of themselves entirely so that we could stand here today at peace.

Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, Hestia Jones, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Severus Snape, Cedric Diggory, Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevy, Bertha Jorkins, Camden Rowle, Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadowes, Russel Thomas, Dean Thomas, Emmiline Vance,  Charity Burbage, Alastor Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour, Bathida Bagshot, Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell… and so many others. To them we owe the most.  May they never be forgotten, and always be remembered. Thank you.”

Harry stepped away from the podium and was turning his back when a sudden jet of light blazed towards him from a wand. Screams and multiple spell casts responded. Harry remained standing, wrapped in various shields, one he had cast himself, the others from various followers. Lucius Malfoy’s body was firmly interposed between His Lord and the threat. Every one of his followers formed a wall between him and his attacker, including several of the seventh years, which he noticed absently came from various Houses.

“Step aside.” Harry ordered quietly and every follower moved aside, forming a corridor for Harry to walk down. He started forward and each person offered a full bow and and his steps were shadowed by  murmurs of,“My Lord.”

His Phalanx remained in step with him, and Harry watched Draco’s wand hand twitch. The attacker lay bound, petrified, stunned, and hexed in various fashions. Harry didn’t quite hide his amusement at the tentacle face hex, and snorted out a laugh.

“Tentacle hex?” Harry called out, still wrapped in various shields. He heard a person step out of line and he turned. A seventh year Ravenclaw stood, head bowed with her eyes down.

“Approach.” Harry said quietly, and Draco and his right forward guard stepped back to stand just behind Harry’s shoulders instead of stepping aside. Harry knew it was standard protocol so did not make a fuss, even with his other pair of guards standing focused on the bound threat. The Ravenclaw walked forward and paused two steps from Harry before she bowed, took a step forward and went to one knee.

“My Lord.” She breathed, trembling slightly. Harry took the last step forward and gently lifted her chin with his left hand. He looked into blue eyes and smiled.

“Your name, fledgling?”

“Lilianna Travers, my Lord.”

“A very well placed hex, my fledgling. Rise and return to the line.” Harry said quietly. His gaze turned to Lucius Malfoy. He glanced pointedly at the girl, then back to Malfoy. The man nodded shortly and the space she had stepped from closed and one opened next to the Elder Malfoy.

Harry turned away, focusing his attention back on his attacker. He flicked a spell over the top of the man and waited for a name to rise.

“Mr. Lassiter Belby, Auror.” Lucius Malfoy read aloud.  Harry’s smile turned vicious. Lucius forcibly repressed his shudder. He knew that look, and it did not bode well for anyone.

“I have every right to kill you, Mr. Belby. You attacked me. My loyal Phoenix protected me. Be grateful I have handed down orders that _I_ am the final authority. Otherwise you would be _dead_.” Harry snarled, as he drew his wand. A wordless _leviosa_ later, and the bound, stunned, petrified, and hexed auror in plain robes was floated down the corridor of Phoenix under Harry’s control.

Harry let the man thud to the stone floor at Kingsley’s feet as he removed the levitation spell abruptly. Harry merely lifted an eyebrow and Kingsley inclined his head. He knew by every law that existed, Harry did have the right to kill the man. Yet the man the world called a Dark Lord was being merciful.

“I hope that this will not reflect on your judgement of the Ministry for Magic.” Kingley said quietly and Harry nodded. He sheathed the yew wand with ease, swept a full bow to the Headmistress of Hogwarts and smiled as his Phalanx and the arrayed line pivoted as one and gave the Headmistress the same respect without him having to prompt it.

The students obediently streamed back to their tables, save the Travers girl. Harry stood still as one of his Phalanx, not in uniform, came forward and bowed before she offered her marked left arm to her Lord.

“Hello Luna.” Harry said quietly and the blond smiled cheerfully even as she murmured the proper response. He reached out and touched the Phoenix with his bare hand, fingers ghosting over the mark. He watched it glitter gold for a moment and noticed every person that bore the Phoenix leaned slightly towards him in response.

“I would expect a Marking or three soon, my Lord. Also, prepare for trouble, for there are changes afoot.” Luna said softly, her voice taking on a particular tone that Harry knew to pay close attention to. He nodded shortly.

“Bring the Travers’ girl with you, along with any willing to swear their loyalty.” Harry said quietly and Luna inclined her head and bowed, dropping her left arm from under her Lord’s touch. She had presented it, in case he wanted full forces at his back.

“As my Lord wills.” Luna murmured quietly, backing away slowly before she rejoined the line.

“Lucius?” Harry’s green gaze pinned the Malfoy Lord in place.

“Yes, my Lord?”

“I entrust you with their safety.” Harry said quietly as he reached out with his left hand and ghosted his fingers across the back of Draco’s hand. He smiled slightly when Draco easily dropped to one knee, so that Harry’s hand rested on his shoulder. He watched the Malfoy Lord receive the unspoken message, _as you trust your son’s safety to me._

The Malfoy Lord simply swept a bow to his Lord and watched as the man withdrew, his Phalanx closing tightly around him. He watched the five change places easily as the Dark Lord raised his hood and became another faceless, nameless guard. The small group all reached out together, linking hands before they vanished with a resounding crack, apparating directly from the Great Hall; through the Hogwarts wards.

Lucius watched the rest of the wizarding world pale and mutter to themselves, astounded and terrified of the Dark Lord Potter. Lucius knew the man was strong, but even he was impressed by the fact that the man had just side alonged his four guards, more than likely directly to the warded former Riddle Manor. He shook his head slightly. What they feared they would never understand.

Lucius met the eyes of Ms. Lovegood as she walked through the tables, speaking a word or two to various members of the House Tables that had stood in the line with the Phoenix. The students, sixth and seventh year all, stood when she motioned.  At a motion from Lucius, each Phoenix stepped forward and escorted a young man or woman out of the Great Hall, towards the apparation point that lay within the Forbidden Forest. Luna fell in next to the Travers' girl and Lucius shadowed them both watching their backs as the Dark Phoenix publicly withdrew to their Lord's side.


End file.
